Cartas que Nunca foram Entregues
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: São várias cartas de diversos personagens do mundo de Harry Potter que nunca foram entregues por algum motivo.
1. Draco para Ginevra

**Cartas que Nunca foram Entregues**

_Por Rebeca para Sarah_

**Draco para Ginevra**

**Weasley**, estarei me casando com Astoria Greengrass daqui a alguns minutos. Não é a mulher com quem desejava subir ao altar e fazer as juras de amor na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte me separe dela. Eu não a amo e não sei se algum dia irei, pois uma outra mulher já capturou todo esse sentimento que sempre me foi estranho para si. Madeixas louras nunca serão de um tom castanho ruivo. Lábios excessivamente doces nunca serão picantes. Olhos verdes nunca serão amendoados. Fragrância de margaridas nunca será de jasmim. E tudo isso por causa de nossas escolhas infelizes. O destino foi cruel conosco, pois não nos deu a morte de presente tal qual Romeu e Julieta. Lembra-se de quando discutimos sobre eles poeticamente? Parece que foi há tanto tempo... Essa memória está lá, estancada no passado, ao menos no meu. Está no seu também? Desculpe por não ter lutado pelo sentimento que compartilhamos naquele tempo de Hogwarts, em que valsamos juntos no inferno e nos ferimos na mesma medida em que nos amamos. Espero que seja feliz em sua vida agitada tomada pela fama do Quadribol e ao lado do testa rachada, mais conhecido como o grande herói que salvou o mundo bruxo da desgraça iminente que o Lord das Trevas trouxe. Creio que deva me odiar muito pelos meus atos e pela minha escolha final, que foi em ajudar o Lord a implantar a guerra. Tal atitude não lhe surpreendeu, certo? Já esperava por isso, não é? Uma vez covarde para sempre um covarde, não é verdade? Errado! Eu não lhe dei as costas e fugi porque estava com medo ou qualquer sentimento do gênero. Pensei bastante antes de lhe dar aquele adeus doloroso e retornar para minha família e, claro, minha arruinada vida. Não sei se o que fiz foi certo ou errado, tudo depende do ponto de vista do observador. Para mim, naquele momento, foi o correto e talvez ainda seja. E acredite, não era o melhor para mim, mas para você, pois um futuro ao meu lado seria condená-la a viver um martírio sem fim. Era um comensal, se lembra? Vou carregar essa maldita marca negra para o resto de meus dias. Não desejava lhe dar tamanho fardo para carregar, seria injusto contigo e demasiadamente cruel da minha parte fazer isso. Não sou um crápula egoísta como pode ver e como muitos me pintaram. Seus familiares nunca me aceitariam, tal qual os meus jamais aprovariam nosso romance. Seríamos capazes de vencer tantos obstáculos assim em prol de um amor juvenil? Isso nos desgastaria diariamente e geraria conflitos entre nós dois, o que resultaria em uma provável separação. Gostaria disso, Weasley? Não me diga que conseguiríamos passar por todos esses problemas, porque estaria mentindo e gryffindors não mentem! Nós não nascemos para ficarmos juntos, semelhante a Romeu e Julieta. A única diferença é que nós não morremos como eles para ficarmos juntos, apenas aceitamos nossos destinos e seguimos caminhos distintos, nos separando finalmente. Ah meu anjo caído, meu doce anjo caído! Sinto sua alta, mas agora é tarde para arrependimentos. Estarei me casando com Astoria Greengrass para trazer honra e dignidade novamente ao meu imaculado sobrenome. Talvez eu consiga amar minha esposa com o tempo. Entretanto, jamais me permitirei esquecer-me de você. As lembranças dos momentos que compartilhamos juntos permanecerão em minha mente, guardadas para recordações nostálgicas futuras, assim como aquela sua presilha que perdeu no banheiro dos monitores e eu achei, mantendo-a comigo desde então. É, fomos colocados em juízo e nosso veredicto foi dado. Seja feliz com sua sentença que eu tentarei não ser infeliz com a minha. Acredite, eu a amei e ainda a amo, e, provavelmente, continuarei a amar, porque verdadeiros amores nunca são apagados da memória e tão pouco do coração. E realmente, Ginevra, você foi minha ruína. Maldita traidora do sangue! Nos vemos pelo mundo. Pode ter certeza de que eu nunca a deixaria em paz, pois estamos destinados a nos encontrar para todo o sempre. E se quiser chamar isso de carma, fique a vontade, Weasley. Nossas almas foram condenadas a bailar no vão da eternidade.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

* * *

Aceito reviews. :D Vou escrevendo enquanto minha criatividade permitir. Essa carta nunca foi entregue porque Draco não teve a coragem o suficiente para enviá-la, guardando-a em uma gaveta perdida da escrivaninha do quarto dele, julgou que talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam. Ficou receoso de enviar a carta e Ginevra atrapalhar seus planos de se casar com a Astoria, ele não poderia romper com a Greengrass pelo bem de sua família. Draco ao meu ver foi sempre preocupado com os pais, principalmente com a mãe e faz tudo o que pode por eles, para deixá-los vivos e bem. Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado. ;D Até mais.


	2. Lavender para Ronald

Então gente, mais uma carta para vocês depois de sextilhões de anos. Espero que gostem. Lavender não entregou ao Ron essa carta por algum motivo que vou deixar a critério de vocês. Fica pra suas imaginações. *-* Não foi revisada e foi escrita na velocidade da luz para dar tempo de postar. Em homenagem ao dia dos namorados. -qqq

* * *

**Cartas que Nunca foram Entregues**

_Por Rebeca/Pikenna_

**Lavender Brown para Ronald Weasley**

Hoje deveria ser o dia em que eu estaria rindo contigo em uma tarde de sábado em Hogsmead, ouvindo sua voz gostosa chegar aos meus ouvidos ao falar sobre aquele jogo em que os Chudley quase ganharam a taça de Quadribol. Entretanto, passo essa data sozinha, escrevendo essa carta para você que está longe nesse momento, perdido em algum lugar do mundo tentando, ao lado de Hermione e de Harry, nos salvar Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Aposto que está amando passar esse ano inteiro ao lado da Granger, a garota que eu sei que você escolheu para desposar no futuro. Ela, milagrosamente, me substituiu. Achei que eu era totalmente insubstituível na sua vida e que finalmente tinha conseguido realizar o meu maior sonho que era ser a futura Senhora Weasley. Lembra-se do ano passado em que passamos alguns meses grudadinhos como namorados? Você era meu Won-Won e somente meu. Éramos felizes, não éramos? Diga-me que éramos para eu ao menos não morrer infeliz nessa guerra. Ah sim, não acho que eu vá sobreviver, sabe como tenho dificuldades com feitiços, apesar de lidar bem com defesa das artes das trevas. Se tivesse me escolhido, talvez eu pudesse ter uma chance de passar por essa batalha com vida, afinal, ajudaríamos um ao outro com constantes treinamentos aqui no castelo. Entretanto, você trocou-me pela sabe-tudo de Hogwarts: Hermione Granger. Por que não deixou que ela ficasse com Viktor Krum ou até mesmo com Harry Potter? Assim você seria livre para poder me amar na mesma intensidade com que eu o amo. Eu prometi que lhe faria feliz, lhe faria sorrir todos os dias e que estes seriam sempre divertidos, prometi torcer junto contigo nos jogos dos Chudley, prometi amá-lo pela eternidade e prometi cozinhar somente aquilo que você mais ama. Fiz juras de amor por você para no fim ser rejeitada e trocada pela sabe-tudo. Por que, Ronald? Por que ela e não eu? O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Não me diga que é a inteligência, porque certamente isso não é um atrativo com um alto poder para seduzir os homens. Não sei a resposta e não a encontro em lugar algum. Nesse dia dos namorados, passo sozinha em meu dormitório, correndo a pena pelo pergaminho enquanto lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos por você – uma pessoa que nunca será capaz de corresponder esse grande sentimento que guardo dentro do peito, lá no fundo dele. Pergunto-me a que nível uma pessoa é capaz de se rebaixar por causa de um amor ferido! No meu caso, alcancei o patamar mais baixo possível, pois se escrevo essa carta é devido a minha ridícula persistência em conseguir ganhar um pouco da sua atenção. A esperança é realmente o último sentimento que morre. E, por mais impossível que isso seja, ainda tenho aquela pequena – chega a ser ínfima – esperança de que você voltará correndo para meus braços. Então poderei voltar a lhe chamar carinhosamente de Won-Won, ao passo que lhe preencho de beijos, dos mais castos aos mais voluptuosos. Sinto sua falta todos os dias e simplesmente não sou capaz de te esquecer. Não sei como fazer para seguir em frente e superar o nosso término. Por favor, volte para mim. Preciso de você aqui. Necessito de sua presença para me dar forças. A coragem com que honro Gryffindor é mínima sem você ao meu lado. Eu ainda continuo te amando muito Won-Won. Tenho saudades. Espero que onde quer que esteja, você pelo menos se recorde, nem que seja por um milésimo de segundo, de mim e de tudo o que passamos juntos ano passado. Aguardo sinceramente uma resposta.

Com amor e muitos beijos de saudades,

_Lavender Brown._


	3. Emmeline para Dorcas

Com essa onda de protestos acontecendo no Brasil, eis que me surgiu essa ideia de escrever uma fanfic relacionado a luta por uma causa para mudar o mundo, mas que estivesse ligado também a HP. Foi um surto rápido de criatividade e espero sinceramente que gostem. :D E vamos que vamos Brasil, eu ainda acredito que possamos melhorar nossas condições, é só nos unirmos, vocês não sabem o tamanho da força que a sociedade unida possuí. O ditado é certo: a união faz a força. #BrasilAcordou Espero que gostem da fic e boa leitura. :D

* * *

**Cartas que Nunca foram Entregues**

_Por Rebeca/Pikenna_

**Emmeline Vance para Dorcas Meadowes**

Dorcas, minha querida amiga, escrevo essa carta para você que hoje completa mais um aniversário de morte. Sei que pareço uma verdadeira maluca escrevendo para alguém que já morreu há tanto tempo, mas em minha mente você ainda permanece mais viva do que nunca. Voldemort retornou para tentar conquistar o mundo mais uma vez a fim de limpá-lo dos nascidos trouxas, acredita? Contudo, a Ordem já começou a se manifestar também, preparando-se para uma futura guerra que poderá vir. O mais incrível, minha grande irmã que sinto tantas saudades, é que a nova geração se parece muito com a nossa. Vejo o brilho nos olhos de muitos jovens ao falar que estão dispostos a lutar. Sinto-me orgulhosa ao escutar de Dumbledore que há adolescentes se impondo em Hogwarts e se preparando para a guerra. Eles parecem conosco Dorcas! É gratificante ver a determinação deles. Eles possuem o mesmo sonho que tivemos há tanto tempo atrás Dory! Eles também querem se ver livres da guerra, das lutas, das mortes e do preconceito. E eu estarei lá para ajudá-los, é claro. Se preciso for, serei a parte que avança, cuidando para que os novos sobrevivam! Ou serei a retaguarda deles. Só em pensar que novamente estarei lutando pela causa que sempre defendi e acreditei durante todo esse tempo, lágrimas começam a brotar em meus olhos e eu me arrepio apenas em pensar na quantidade de bruxos que estarão lutando pela causa que um dia conquistara nosso coração quando éramos somente duas garotas sonhadoras em Hogwarts. Queria que estivesse aqui ao meu lado para lutarmos juntas, porém, você foi levada muito cedo batalhando por aquilo que acreditava ser o certo. Tenho tanto orgulho de você, Dorcas. Espero que onde quer que esteja você, bem como o restante que se encontra contigo nesse outro plano superior, olhe por mim e pelos jovens que estão demonstrando seu grande poder para o mundo perceber que eles não são mais criancinhas, que eles cresceram e estão dispostos a defender o lugar onde vivem em prol da uma paz futura. É essa a paz que desejo para minha filha ou filho que nascerá dentro de seis meses. Sim, já alcancei o terceiro mês de gestação e sei que você não aprova o fato de eu estar trabalhando, porém, você também me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu jamais ficaria sentada em casa vendo os nossos jovens lutando, enquanto não me movimento para ajudar também. Eu sei que sou teimosa, mas faço isso em prol de um bem maior. É por causa da nossa causa, da nossa promessa de trazer a paz para o mundo, do nosso sonho, Dorcas! Sei que é irresponsável da minha parte, porém, prometo me cuidar. Sou exímia com feitiços, principalmente os não verbais, tenho a vantagem. Eu vou ficar bem, confie em mim e me proteja. Fique ao meu lado, por favor. Preciso da sua perseverança e força agora mais que nuca. Estou seguindo em frente Dorcas, acreditando no futuro, depositando toda a minha fé sobre a nova geração. Dessa vez eles vão conseguir, minha irmã. E eu estarei ao lado deles para comemorar, rindo e chorando, com meus pensamentos voltados para todos vocês que um dia estiveram ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que carrego minha filha ou filho nos braços. Eu só queria lhe dizer isso. Sinta-se orgulhosa da mensagem que deixamos para os jovens. Acho que ela nunca será apagada. Orgulho-me todos os dias de fazer parte da Ordem e de nunca ter sucumbido ou se quer cogitado desistir, mudando de lado. Sinto saudades de você. Um dia nos encontraremos, quando minha hora chegar. Finalizo essa carta apenas lhe dizendo que ainda há esperança. Espero manter-me viva para ver a nossa tão sonhada paz cobrir o mundo. São nossos valores, nossas vontades, nossos sonhos, desejos e insatisfações que nos movem rumo à guerra para buscar a paz. E você tinha razão ao dizer que "Os corajosos são aqueles que mesmo tremendo de medo lutam por um bem maior". Amo você, minha grande amiga, companheira da vida, irmã de coração e meu anjo protetor. Deixo aqui esse recado dos jovens e dos antigos – como eu – para você e o restante da Ordem que morrera lutando por aquilo que julgaram ser o certo. Realmente, ainda há esperança. Acho que dessa vez, o bem vai conseguir finalmente sobrepujar o mal. Tempos de paz virão. Estão mais próximos do que se quer imaginamos. Lily e James Potter devem estar orgulhosos de seu filho, tal qual o restante de todos nós – considerados heróis para essa nova geração – estamos extremamente orgulhosos dos nossos herdeiros, ainda que estes não sejam de sangue. Eles também são nossos heróis e tenho quase certeza de que sabem disso.

_Com esperança e muita fé no futuro pacífico,_

**Emmeline Sarah Vance**

* * *

Emmeline não pode entregar a carta porque Dorcas já havia morrido, apenas deixou a carta em cima de seu túmulo e no outro dia a Vance morreu. "Comensais da Morte a mataram no verão de 1996 em informações que Severo Snape afirma ter dado, como descrito em Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. No entanto, como Snape foi revelado ter trabalhado ao lado de Dumbledore o tempo todo em Relíquias da Morte, levanta dúvidas sobre se ele realmente fornecer informação que poderia ter sido usadas para matá-la." Isso é o que eu retirei da wiki, mas aqui, sua imaginação é livre caro leitor. :D Espero que tenham gostado. Tenho minha própria opinião quanto a morte da Vance. E para mim ela era uma grande amiga da Dorcas. Aqui fujo do clichê: Lily/Dorcas/Marlene. ;D Comentários construtivos são sempre bem vindos.


End file.
